Stay
by Moonchild1212
Summary: Based on a Lovers of the Potion Master Challenge - Song fic: Stay by Shakespeare's Sister. The story explores obsession and transference.


Lovers of the Potion Master Challenge : Pick a song that a) in some way embodies Severus b) has Potion, spell or anything Magic related. Write a one shot, no min or max on length. Due by May first.

I would encourage you to look up the song and read along as you read this fic. It was suggested that I remove the lyrics even though I have cited the work. So, if you wouldn't mind googling it and reading along that way, I would appreciate it.

Stay With Me

based on _Stay by Shakespears Sister_

_x_

_x_

_(Read 1st - 2nd stanza - the beginning to "Stay with me")_

Tall and lanky, the awkward young man leaned against the side of the weathered, gray shack. His breath was loud in his own ears as his long, hooked nose pressed against the window sill. His oily skin slid against the wavy panes as he looked inside of the building. He spent many Hogsmeade weekends in such a manner, watching her with one of them or another. It was Potter now. She let down her long red hair and fixed him with her vibrant green eyes. Her narrow fox-like face cocked arrogantly as she removed her clothes slowly.

He wondered if she knew that he watched that he imagined that it was him, kissing her, worshiping her. He had loved her for so long now; this obsession seemed to swallow him whole. His eyes focused on her small, pert breasts as they jutted forward arrogantly, so like her. She knew she was beautiful, knew they were all sniffing after her. Gods it drove him crazy the way she touched him, teased him and then drew away when he pressed her for more than she thought he was due.

She would let Potter fuck her, but she wouldn't even kiss him. Just yesterday in the quiet of the library he spoke to her. She had been leaning close talking about the twelve uses of dragon's blood. Her hand had strayed to his thigh as she leaned over to grab a book, rubbing her breast on his arm. She knew very well what she was doing; she had done it a million times before. He told her what it did to him, and still, she persisted on teasing him.

"Lily," He hissed and grabbed her hand. He looked at her intently. "Kiss me." He leaned forward, opened his mouth and captured her lips.

"Eww! Sev!" She drew back and wiped her lips on her sleeve. "I've told you I don't like you like that."

She squinted her narrow almond eyes at him. "Sev, you're a friend, you're wicked smart, and I trust you." It was her way of stroking his ego. He didn't believe her much anymore. If they were such friends, why did she ditch him until they had a project to work on or a test to study for or … when some boy broke up with her and started calling her terrible names, which were all . . . typically true. She WAS easy, moody, bitchy, catty, and a tease.

He sighed and focused on her. Potter was such a clueless dolt. He groped her breasts roughly and sucked on her neck. Severus smirked as Lily's face squinched up in disgust. She must have said something, for the fool drew back, apologizing. She said something else. . . probably something to assuage his hurt feelings, and he lapped it up like a hungry dog would his own vomit.

Potter proved to be a three pump chump, far less admirable than that Longbottom chap. He had rushed his own happy ending, tucked himself back into his trousers, and walked back to Hogsmeade never once lifting his disillusionment charm until he reached the back of the Three Broomsticks.

x

x

_(Read 3rd and 4th Stanza - in the silence . . . Stay With me.)_

_x_

He huddled in the storage room furiously wiping the moisture from his eyes. He had finally had her earlier that day in the Shrieking Shack. He had lavished attention on her body; He had done everything in the book, everything he had practiced with the prostitutes. He was good at oral sex, really good. They all fought to serve him now. Of course, he made them wash thoroughly and cast many charms on them, but it was a game to see how many times he could make them scream.

It had all been for Lily, for that moment. She had lain there, lifeless while he pleasured her. Nothing. . . not a damn thing. Not a gasp, not a moan, and she hadn't even gotten wet.

"Just . . . just fuck me Sev," She said, exasperated.

Despite her disinterest, he had been very hard. He knew from his own experience that he was larger than the other boys she had had. He used a lubricating charm, but he was a little disappointed that she didn't even make a remark about his rather considerable size.

He knelt over her expectantly.

Lily had looked at him as if her were a dolt and huffed, "Well, are you going to kneel there all day or are you going to put it in? Jesus, Sev. You would think after all these years of hounding after me that you would jump at the chance." She rolled her eyes, turned her head, and waited.

He had lowered himself near her and tried to kiss her, but she had turned her head further. His eyes ghosted across the lovely freckles on her face, her neck, and her chest. He slid in to her slowly and she grunted a little at the intrusion.

He let her adjust for a moment like a gentleman.

"Well, get on with it." She said petulantly.

He moved slowly within her tight sheath, lost to the pleasure. He was not so far gone as to realize that she was completely unmoved by his performance, his gentle kisses on her neck, the teasing to her breasts and even the gentle rubbing of his finger on her sensitive nub.

He drew up on his arms so that he could look down on her narrow little face, that pointy chin and those lovely green eyes. "Lily," He gasped as he came inside of her. "I love you."

He withdrew from her gently and lay beside her. He had tried to pull her to him, but she resisted, pulled away and dressed quickly.

That afternoon Potter had come for him. He had to have found out; Lily told him they had had a fight earlier in the day. Potter looked infuriated as he stalked toward him where he was reading beneath a tree.

"Right, who wants me to take off Snivellus trousers?" James had suspended him in the air and embarrassed the shit out of him, showing his worn, gray underwear to the entire fucking school.

Lily had come running and dressed down James. Funny, she had never done that before, and he suspected this was all in an effort to rub salt in the wound. James glared at him… it had been a revenge fuck. That's all it had been to her. He watched the looks that passed between Lily and James, and he said it… He had called her a Moodblood.

He hit his head roughly with his fist and fought the urge to cry. He had waited outside of Gryffindor tower until Mr. Filch had forcibly removed him. Now, he was hiding out in the storage room where neither Potter nor any of his shitty friends could find him. They were ramping up their efforts at antagonizing him.

Lily had made up with Potter, and last he heard, they were engaged.

x

x

_(Read 5th to 6th stanza - You better hope and pray ... your own world)_

_x_

_x_

It was fitting, as he lay here with his blood spilling out onto the floor, he saw her face, under him as they had fucked and then lifeless in his arms. He still recalled the feel of her limp, still warm body. She had smelled the same as he remembered lavender and vanilla. She had put on a little weight and her face looked a little more pleasing with the fullness. Her breasts had been fuller too. He had cried that day, the day she had died, the day he had vowed to revenge her.

Years of obsessing, years of dreaming about her, and it had all ended so disappointingly. He wouldn't be there to save the boy, the boy that should have been his. He swallowed thickly.

It hit him, like a cruciatus the realization he had avoided all of his life. She had never cared, nothing he could have said or done would ever have made her love him . . . or love anyone for that matter. She was as cold as he had become. He had loved her . . . loved her so. The tears leaked from his eyes as did the memories.

"You have your mother's eyes." He said to the boy

"You go, Harry." He felt his head rise and then lower onto a softer surface.

"You've got to be kidding Hermione. He's dead!" One of the boys screamed.

"He's not dead. Go, Ronald!" She ordered.

"But, Mione." He whined.

"Don't 'Mione me. You lost that right when you left us. This man has done more for us than anyone else." She hissed as she began casting rapidly.

Severus felt the blood filter back into his body and he gasped at the pain the poison caused as it lit up every nerve in his body.

"He's a traitor!" The boys yelled in unison.

"Whose Patronus did you think that was . . . in the forest." He watched her glare at them. "GO!" She yelled and then ignored them until they left.

He looked up and focused on her narrow fox-like face, pointy chin and those intelligent eyes.

"Just stay with me." Hermione whispered as she poured the antivenin down his throat and bent to kiss his lips gently.

_Stay with me_

_Stay with me_

_x_

_(final stanza)_

_x_

References

Shakespears Sister. "Stay." 1992. By Vaneese Yseult Thomas. _Hormonally Yours_. 1992, CD.


End file.
